When he Breaks
by Vickychan
Summary: A Kakarotto fic (literally) Frieza and Bardock have an agreement to bring Goku to Hell. In the only way possible: taking him over to the dark side...
1. Prologue

Frieza leapt out of the flames. He breathed heavily, and closed his eyes. Waiting for the pain to go. He'd stopped looking at himself to check for burns. He'd been here over ten years now, and had learned that no matter how many flames burnt you, you'd never get the scar to prove it. Just the pain.   
He stood up. He was still hurting, but it didn't bother him. He was used to it. As were all the other members of Hell.   
He looked around. He seemed to have landed in saiyan territory. There was King Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa, Bardock, and hundreds of other saiyans which he didn't recognize. A few of them turned to see who'd come through the flames. When they saw who it was, they alerted their friends. Pretty soon all eyes were on him. Frieza folded him arms, and smirked.  
"Something on my face?" he asked.   
"Don't get cocky." King Vegeta made his way through the group of saiyans, and stopped a few feet away from Frieza. "You're not welcome here. Get the hell out."  
"Well, if you're going to be like that..." Frieza continued to tease him.  
"Get OUT!" King Vegeta roared.   
"Calm down." Frieza said. "What are you going to do? Fight me?" he smirked. "You already tried that, remember? You ended up here."

"And if I'm not mistaken, you were killed by a saiyan." Bardock challenged. "My son? And who was it that finished you off? The son of the prince of saiyans."  
"Ah, yes..." Frieza replied. "Good old Goku. That's his name, right? Because the name "Kakarotto" isn't good enough for him. I'm surprised how you do it, Bardock."  
"Do what?" Bardock asked coldly.  
"Well, if my son changed his name and went off to Heaven with his new, human family while I rotted in Hell, I'd be pretty damn angry." Frieza said. "It's amazing how calm you are. Especially after what he said on Namek. All I did was tell him he looked like you, and he just said "I don't care". Pretty harsh, don't you think?" he looked at Bardock. "If you like I could get him down here for you?"  
"You..." Bardock glared at him.  
"Bardock." King Vegeta frowned at him. "This is between me and Frieza." he glared at the changeling. I'm warning you..." he growled. "Out."  
"Don't worry, I'm leaving." Frieza rose above the ground. He waved. "Bye for now." he said sweetly, and flew off. King Vegeta glared after him, and retreated back to the others.

Meanwhile, Bardock was thinking about Frieza's words. Raditz walked over to him.  
"Dad -"  
"He's right..." Bardock mumbled.  
"So what are you going to do about it?" Raditz shrugged.  
"He doesn't belong up there. His entire family is down here." Bardock told him.  
"And just how are you going to get him down here?" Raditz asked.  
"Didn't you hear what Frieza said?"  
"You believe that?"  
"Well, you know him best." Bardock looked at his eldest son. "Would he lie about something like that? Just to annoy me?"  
"... Probably not..." Raditz admitted. "But what's he gonna do?"  
"I don't know." Bardock shrugged. "But I'm going to find out." he turned around.  
"Wait!" Raditz put his hand on his father's shoulder, holding him there. "You're going to do business with FRIEZA?!"  
"It's hardly what you call "business"." Bardock replied.  
"Yeah, right. Like Frieza would do you a favor without wanting something in return." Raditz rolled his eyes.  
"Alright, then I'm gonna do business with him. Just this once."  
"He destroyed Planet Vegeta! He killed all of us!!" Raditz protested. "Well... except Nappa and I..."  
"Yeah, and who tried to stop him destroying our planet?" Bardock protested. "Who risked his life and got killed for that planet? And who went to Hell for doing it?!" he shook his head. "It's not that I'm not loyal to the king, it's just that I'm really pissed off that I got sent to Hell after I died trying to protect him. Him, and everyone else. And if you and I are in Hell, Kakarotto's coming too."  
"But -"  
"See you later, son." Bardock flew off. Raditz kicked the ground.  
"Shit!"

~~~

"Ha ha!" Kold laughed out loud as Coola and Frieza sparred. "Frieza, you're still the weakest member of our family! Come on, try!"  
"I am trying, just shut up!!" Frieza snapped, dodging his brother's attacks.  
"Face it, kid, you're never gonna measure up to dad and I." Coola smirked.  
"We'll see!" Frieza punched him. Kold burst out laughing.  
"Maybe there's hope for you yet." he smirked.   
"Hey!" a voice called.  
"Hm?" all three changelings turned their heads to look at Bardock.  
"Well, well, well. A saiyan." Coola said.  
"This is our part of Hell. Get lost!" Kold growled. Bardock ignored him and looked at Frieza, who stood with his hand on his hip, smirking at him. He knew what this was about.  
"A word?" Bardock said calmly. Frieza just continued looking at him, and the two flew a little further away from Frieza's family.   
"Huh?" Kold and Coola exchanged confused glances.

~~~

Frieza looked at Bardock.  
"I take it this is about your son?"  
"How will you get him here?" Bardock asked.  
"I have my ways." Frieza replied. "Trust me, I'll bring your son here."  
"And what do you want it return?"  
"Ha ha." Frieza shook his head. "I want nothing."  
"Nothing?" Bardock looked at him, surprised. He frowned. "What's the catch?"  
"No catch." Frieza promised. He smirked. "The fun of bringing him here will be a price in itself." he held out his hand. "So do we have an agreement?"  
"Can I trust you?" Bardock asked. Frieza smiled.  
"I promise."  
Bardock nodded, and shook his hand.  
"Then we have an agreement."  
"Perfect."


	2. Who I Am

When he Breaks   
~~~~~ 

_ (We are now entering hell. Please keep your hands and elbows inside the cart) _

I never though I'd change my opinion again   
But you moved me in a way that I've never known   
You moved me in a way that I've never known 

But straight away you just moved into position again   
You abused me in a way that I've never known   
You abused me in a way that I've never known 

So break me, shake me, hate me, take me over   
When the madness stops then you will be alone   
Just break me, shake me, hate me, take me over   
When the madness stops then you will be alone 

~~~~~

The alarm clock rang.   
"Urr...." Goku groaned, and pulled his pillow out from underneath him and held it over his ears. The horrible clock continued to scream at him.   
"Alright, alright..." he mumbled. He got out of bed, and turned the alarm off. Goku yawned, and stretched. He looked at the bed. As usual, Chichi was already downstairs preparing breakfast. He smiled. _ Geez, I don't know where I'd be without her ^_^_  
He went to have a shower.

~~~

Goku put on his clothes. He could smell Chichi making pancakes downstairs.  
"Goku!" she called up.  
"Coming!" Goku replied he headed towards the door.  
_"Goku..." _ a somewhat familiar voice hissed.  
"Huh?" Goku turned around. He looked around the room. Nothing there. "Weird..." he mumbled.   
"I must've imagined it..."  
"Goku!"  
"Coming!" Goku headed for the stairs.

He entered the kitchen. Goten was already sitting at the table.   
"Hey dad." he greeted him. Goku smiled.  
"Morning." he sat down.   
"What took you so long?" Chichi asked, putting a plate of pancakes in front of him. Goku never needed to be told twice.  
"I just...." Goku shook his head. He picked up his fork. "It's nothing."  
_ "Really?" _ the same voice asked. 

Goku gasped and dropped the fork when he realized who it was. He jerked his head round frantically trying to find him.   
"Goku?" Chichi stared at him.  
"Dad, what's up?" Goten asked.   
"Didn't you hear that?!" Goku replied.  
_ "I didn't hear anything." _ the same voice said innocently.  
"There!" Goku cried out. He looked at his family. "You didn't hear anything?!"  
"No..." Chichi looked at him. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine!" Goku protested. He shook his head, and listened. Silence.  
"... It's gone now..." he mumbled.  
"Dad, we couldn't hear anything..." Goten told him.  
"You couldn't...?" Goku put his hand on his head. He rubbed his temples. "I swear I heard him..."  
"Heard who?" Chichi asked.  
"... No. You're right." Goku nodded. "I couldn't have heard him. He's dead."  
"Who?"  
"Frieza. I thought I heard his voice." he chuckled. "But that's impossible."  
"Yeah..." Chichi looked at him. "Listen... don't spar with Vegeta today, alright? In fact, don't train at all."  
"Huh?" Goku frowned in confusion. "Why?"  
"You're probably just stressed out. Why don't you have the day off?"  
"Chichi, I'm fine. Really." Goku assured her.  
"Well then if you're fine you can train tomorrow." Chichi said.   
"......" Goku sighed. "Alright. I won't train. I'll just sit at home watching TV, bored out of my skull."   
"Don't be like that!" Chichi frowned. "I'm only thinking of you!"  
"Hey, relax. I was kidding ^_^" 

~~~

"Goku! I'm going out for a couple of hours!" Chichi called. "I should be back before Goten comes home from school, though!"  
"Okay!" Goku called back. He heard the door close. Goku couldn't wait to see Goten. It had been kinda boring here. But maybe it had done him good, he hadn't heard that stupid voice again. What was that?

Goku flipped through the TV channels. None of it really caught his eye.   
_ "If only your father could see you now." _   
"Huh?!" Goku gasped, and jumped up off the couch. He looked around.  
_ "That's better. Keep away from the sofa, you're a warrior, aren't you?" _ Frieza's voice smirked.  
"Where are you?!" Goku demanded. "Show yourself!"

"Boo!"   
"Bah!" Goku jumped as a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders. Frieza laughed.  
"Sorry. Did I scare you?" he teased.  
"But how?!" Goku spun around to face him. "How did you get here?!"  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Frieza smirked.  
"Tell me!" Goku demanded.  
"Or what? You'll kill me?" Frieza asked. "You always were killer. Right from the day you were born you were destined to be a murderer."  
"What?!" Goku stared at him.  
"You know. A murderer. Someone who kills just for the thrill of spilling someone's blood. You may fight for good, but deep down, you don't care who your victims are. Good or bad, it doesn't matter." Frieza said. "You're just in it for the excitement." 

Goku shook his head.  
"No! How can you say that?! I'm not like that! I don't kill for fun!"  
"Are you kidding me?!" Frieza protested. "You make it a sport! You love it!"  
"That's not true!!" Goku argued.  
"Really?" Frieza said. "I don't believe you? You know why?"  
"... No..." Goku looked at him. "Why don't you believe me?"  
Frieza rose onto his tiptoes and looked Goku in the eye.  
"Because you're a saiyan." he said. He retreated back to his normal standing position. "And whether you admit it or not, all saiyans have urge to destroy. It's not your fault, Goku. You can't help it. It's just in your nature. It's in your blood."  
"You're wrong!!" Goku yelled. "I don't have the urge to destroy!"  
"Like fuck you don't!" Frieza snapped. 

He smirked. "You're a killer. In fact, you're like me. Me and Vegeta. We're killers, and we know it." he said. "You've seen Vegeta as his true self. Before you and your friends changed him, you know how he loved to kill. The excitement, the thrill of killing. He loved it. Sure, he hated me. Who can blame him? After what I did. But he loved his job. As a saiyan, he couldn't feel more alive when he went on a mission."  
"Vegeta's different now!" Goku argued.  
"That's right. But he doesn't deny what he used to be. And what he still is, deep down. I don't deny it, either. I'm a killer." Frieza replied. "But so are you."  
"I'm not like you!" Goku protested.  
"That's right. You're not like me." Frieza agreed. "You're worse than me."  
"What?!?!" Goku cried out. "Worse than YOU?!"  
"What's worse? Someone who feels alive when he kills and admits it? Or someone who feels alive and denies it?"  
"I don't feel alive!!" Goku protested. "I don't kill for fun! I kill to protect people -"  
"That's what you think!" Frieza hissed. "But deep down, you love it. You love it when your friends and family are threatened, because it means you get to shed someone else's blood. And shedding their blood makes you feel good inside. Excited. Alive. You love it."  
"That's not true!" Goku sounded a little weak. Frieza noticed this.

He smirked.  
"Why so quiet? Are you afraid of something?" he asked. "Afraid that I know the truth about you?"  
"You.... you don't know anything!" Goku turned away. "You're the only killer in this room."  
"Say that to my face." Frieza challenged.  
"Fine then!" Goku turned around and glared at him. "I - am - NOT a killer!!"  
"Why so angry? It's not like you have anything to hide, right?" Frieza shrugged.  
"Y - You!!" Goku yelled. He turned super saiyan without even realizing it. 

He glared down at Frieza, and grabbed his throat. "If you don't shut up right now -"  
"What? You'll kill me?" Frieza smirked. "Go ahead. I can see it in your eyes. You want to stain the carpet with my blood. Crush my bones. Squeeze the life out of me -"  
"N - NO!!" Goku gasped. He let go of Frieza and backed off.  
"I - I'm not a killer! I won't hurt you! I - I don't even want to!" a hint of fear could be seen in his eyes. "I'm not like that!"  
"You're scared." Frieza said, rubbing his neck. "You know perfectly well what you are. Give it up, Goku. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Don't hide away trying to be someone you're not. Let yourself go."  
"N - No!!" Goku fell to the ground and knelt down. He hung his head. "I'm not a killer..." he raised his head to look at Frieza. "I'm not!"  
Frieza walked over to him, and put his hand on his shoulder.  
"Goku... it's alright. You've not done anything wrong. It's just in your blood. We can't change who we are. No matter how we act, we're still the same person deep down. You're Kakarotto. Whether you like it or not, that's who you are. Stop running from it."  
"... I love my family..." Goku said, hanging his head.  
"But it that true?" Frieza asked. He knelt down and looked at Goku. "Hm?"  
"....." Goku looked at him. ".... I.... - Yes! I do!"  
"But they're not yours. Not really. The one who fell in love with that woman doesn't really exist. He's just a character. An alter ego. He's not really you. Kakarotto is the real you." Frieza replied. "Don't deny it any longer."   
"I'm not hiding!" Goku protested. "I'm not!"  
"Then perhaps you need to be shown... I'll come back later." Frieza said. He faded away.  
"Huh?!" Goku looked around. "Where'd he go..?"

He stood up, and ran around the house, searching in every room. He came to his and Chichi's room last of all. But Frieza was nowhere. How did he come and go like that? Was he really alive? But how...? How did he come back to life? And fade into thin air?   
"What's going on...?" Goku asked. Nothing answered him. He thought about Frieza's words.  
"A killer...?" he shook his head. "No. He's just trying to trick me." he laughed. "I'm no killer. I love my family. My wife... my kids... they're mine. Goku is who I am. I was never Kakarotto, right?" he smiled, and sat down on the bed. "I know who I am."  
He heard a bird chirping outside the window. Geez, what a horrible sound!  
"Hey..." Goku got up and walked over to the window. He looked at it. "Can you please be quiet?" he frowned. The bird continued to chip.   
"You -" Goku growled, glaring at the bastard. He blinked. "Huh?" he looked down at him clenched fist. "Geez." he let out a laugh. "What's gotten into me?"   
The bird still chiped. Goku sighed.  
"Whatever." he mumbled, and walked away.


	3. You Lost

Goku heard Chichi enter the room. He'd gone up for an early night, and was starting to drift off. He'd been fine all day. Heh. Whatever Frieza wanted, he wasn't getting it. All this stuff about Kakarotto? Stupid.  
"Goku?" Chichi whispered.  
"I'm awake..." Goku mumbled sleepily. Chichi climbed into the bed.   
"You've still not heard anything else?"  
"No..."  
"Good." Chichi closed her eyes. Goku opened his, and looked at her. He smiled.   
"Hey, Chichi...."  
"Mm?" Chichi looked at him. "What?"  
"......" Goku just stared back. Uh... what did he want to say? ".... Nothing."  
"... Okay..." Chichi gave him a weird look, and settled down again. "Have another day off tomorrow."  
"... Okay." maybe it was a good idea. 

~~~

Goku looked around. Weird. Was this a dream or something? All he could see around him was darkness. Wherever he looked he just ended up staring into an endless black.  
"Hello?" he called. "Hey! Anyone there?"  
_ "Who are you?" _ a voice replied. Goku looked around, but he couldn't tell where the voice was. It seemed to come from all around.  
"Goku!" he called. "My name's Goku!"  
"Haven't you got it yet?" the voice was right behind him.  
"Frieza!" Goku spun around and glared at him. "I should've know, you're here to lecture me about Kakarotto, right?"  
"How did you know?" Frieza smirked.  
"Forget it. You're wasting your time." Goku told him. "I know who I am."  
"No you don't." Frieza argued. "You're just confused. But don't worry, as soon as you admit you have a problem, it'll go away."  
"I don't have a problem!" Goku snapped. "My only problem is you! Pestering me about this Kakarotto stuff!"  
"You're getting angry again." Frieza commented. "Afraid, are you?"  
"No!" Goku yelled. "I'm not afraid!"

Frieza sighed.   
"This'll be tricky, won't it, Kakarotto?"  
"I'm not -"  
"Listen, Kakarotto. Don't you want to come out?" Frieza asked. Goku looked at him.  
"What... are you doing?"  
"Kakarotto, you've been hiding for so long now. Why don't you try to escape, Kakarotto?"   
"Frieza..." Goku backed off a little. "Why are you talking like that? Who are you talking to? Me?"  
"Kakarotto, he's mocking you." Frieza said. "Are you going to stand for that? What would your brother think? And your father? Just imagine what he'd say if he could see you now."

"My head..." Goku started to feel kinda confused. He shook his head, trying to blink some sense back into himself. But the confusion wouldn't go away.  
"What are you doing to me?!" he demanded. "Frieza! Whatever you're doing, stop it!"  
"Kakarotto..." Frieza addressed him. "He thinks I'm lying. He thinks you don't exist. But you do, don't you? Why don't you show him?" he asked. "Come out of your shell. You don't need to be a prisoner in your own body. He may seem so strong, but he doesn't even exist, Kakarotto. You can fight him, Kakarotto. That's who you are. You're Kakarotto."  
"I'm not..." Goku fell to his knees. 

He looked at Frieza. Well, tried to. He couldn't focus. It wasn't that his vision was blurred, his eyes were just moving at their own free will.   
"Frieza... what... arg..." he blinked again, but that didn't make a difference. He felt so dazed.   
"Stop it..." he rose to his feet. "Stop it now...!" he started to walk towards Frieza.  
Frieza smirked when he saw that "Goku" was having a hard time walking in a straight line.  
"That's it, Kakarotto. You're doing so well." he urged.   
"I'm...." Goku fell forward, and landed on his knees. He stared up at Frieza. "Who... am I? What have you done?"  
"You're Kakarotto." Frieza told him. "You always were."  
"But I..."  
"Come on, you know I'm right." Frieza said. "Do I need to tell you over and over? It would all be so much quicker if you just admitted it."  
"Kaka... rotto..." Goku mumbled. He fell backwards slowly, and landed with a hard thud. Frieza went and stood over him.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"Goku...?" Goku looked at him. "I'm... Goku....."  
"Really?" Frieza questioned. "Is that what you truly believe?"  
"Is it...?" Goku closed his eyes. "I can't think straight... I can't... do anything right..."  
"You'll be fine once you admit Goku doesn't exist. It's finally happening, isn't it? You know who you really are." Frieza told him. "Now if you just admit you know who you are, you can let Kakarotto out and Goku - that phony - will be gone. Then you'll be able to think straight."

"... But I'm...."  
"You're Kakarotto."  
"Maybe...." Goku sounded so far away.   
"No. No maybe." Frieza frowned. "There's no maybe about it. You _are_ Kakarotto."  
"Perhaps..."  
"No perhaps! It's just yes! You're Kakarotto!"  
".... But..."  
"No buts!" Frieza snapped. "Open your eyes, Kakarotto!"  
"...." he wouldn't.   
"Kakarotto! Enough of this! Open your eyes!"  
"....." Goku slowly opened his eyes. Frieza smiled.  
"Yes... that's right. Now... who are you?"  
"I'm...."

~~~

"Kakarotto...." Goku mumbled in his sleep. "I'm.... I'm Kakarotto!" he snapped his eyes open. "Huh...?" he sat up and looked around the room. His bedroom. And the feeling was gone.  
"Goku! Breakfast!"  
"What did you call me...?" Goku frowned in confusion as he stared at the open doorway.  
"Goku?"  
"Y - Yeah!" Goku called back. "I'm... coming..." he got out of bed. "I'm Goku now?" the feeling of confusion started to come back.  
_"Kakarotto." _ the voice told him.  
"Yeah... that's right..." Goku nodded. The confusion went away. He smirked. "I'm Kakarotto."

~~~

"Frieza." Bardock approached him.  
"Oh, Bardock. Hi." Frieza greeted him casually.  
"Have you sorted my son out yet?" Bardock asked.  
"Be patient, your son's really messed up. It'll take a while to make him bad enough to come here." Frieza said. "But don't worry, I won't fail you." he promised.  
"What did you do to him?"  
"Last night I had a little chat with him while Goku was dreaming." Frieza answered.  
"A dream?" Bardock looked at him. "Will that work?"  
"Of course." Frieza nodded. "Dreams are the best way to make a point. After all, things we've done during the day that still bother us could appear in dreams. And sometimes, they even give out the answers to questions we wouldn't be able to figure out while we're conscience." Frieza replied. "Anything you learn in a dream that affects you sticks to the back of your mind. It's not easy to get rid of."  
"And how would you know?" Bardock folded his arms.  
"Just trust me, okay?" Frieza replied.  
".... Alright..."

~~~

"You're having another day off today, right?" Chichi asked as she sat down.  
"Yeah... I probably should." Kakarotto said.  
"You don't mind if I go out again, do you?" Chichi said. "I just need to get a few bits."  
"Yeah, sure." Kakarotto replied.  
_"Who are you?"_ the voice asked.  
"Uh... K... Kakarotto?" Kakarotto answered.  
_"Right."_  
"Huh?" Goten and Chichi looked at him.  
"Are you okay, Goku?" Chichi asked.  
"What?" Kakarotto looked at him.  
_"Forget her. She doesn't know anything. You're Kakarotto."_ the voice insisted.  
"Sure...." Kakarotto mumbled. He looked at Chichi. "Fine."  
"... Okay..."

~~~

"Okay, I'll see you later." Chichi opened the door.   
"You're going out?" Kakarotto asked.  
"I won't be long. Bye." Chichi left.  
"Bye."

Kakarotto looked around. Yeah. Kakarotto.   
"But..." something didn't feel right. He still felt confused.  
"Kakarotto?" Frieza appeared in front of him.  
"I feel weird." Kakarotto told him.  
"Of course you do. You're still in two minds. Haven't you had the urge to kill?" Frieza asked.  
"No." Kakarotto replied.  
"See? You still have Goku's petty nature. That's why you're confused. You haven't gotten rid of Goku. He's still there. He's mocking you."  
"Bastard..." Kakarotto mumbled. Frieza smirked.  
"Anger returning to you?"  
"How do I get rid of this jerk?" Kakarotto frowned.  
"Just give in to your emotions. If you feel angry, don't calm yourself down. After all, it is in your nature to express your anger."  
"Sure..." Kakarotto said.  
"I'll come back later if you need me." Frieza vanished.  
"God.... dammit..." Kakarotto went upstairs.

He entered the bedroom, and looked at the mirror. He stared at his reflection.   
"This confusion..." he shook his head. "It's annoying me."  
He heard a bird chirping outside. He frowned, and walked over to the window. He opened it.  
"Hey, shut up!" he yelled. He frowned when he realized how angry he was. Where had all this rage come from? _But just give in to it, remember?_  
The bird continued to chirp.  
"I said shut up!!" Kakarotto snarled. Actually, it felt good to yell at something. But dammit! That noise! He covered his ears but he could still hear it. "I'm trying to think here!!" he glared at it. It continued to irritate him.  
"Shut the fuck up!!" he blasted it to pieces. 

Kakarotto blinked, then smirked. That dumb creature had it coming.  
"Stupid bird." he said.   
"Killer..." he mumbled, and laughed. "Well if it's a crime to kill a bird then call me a murderer!" he declared, and laughed out loud. Another bird began to chirp.   
"What?" Kakarotto looked at it. He laughed. "You trying to say something?" he blasted it.   
"Sorry, didn't hear ya!" he burst out laughing. Hey, look at that! He liked the feeling of knowing he'd killed something. Kakarotto smirked.  
"Nice try, Goku. But it looks like you lost."


	4. A Night to Remember

"I'm back!" Chichi called as the door opened.   
"Hi!" Kakarotto called from the living room. Chichi entered the room and saw Kakarotto sitting on the sofa. Chichi walked over to him and sat down beside him.  
"D'you feel any better?" she asked.  
"I'm never been any better." Kakarotto replied. He smirked a little.  
"See? I told you all you needed was a day off." Chichi smiled.  
"I guess you were right." Kakarotto nodded. He smirked, and reached out to her.  
"Hey - " Chichi cried out in surprise as Kakarotto pulled her against him. He kissed her neck and made his way up to her lips.  
"What's gotten into you?" Chichi blushed.  
"What? We're married." Kakarotto shrugged, rubbing his cheek against hers.  
"This isn't like you."  
"You complaining?"  
".... No." Chichi kissed him. "I like it."

"Hi!" the front door opened. "Where are you?"  
"In here!" Chichi called, standing up. Kakarotto looked at her. How was he gonna do it? The kid'd be here all night...  
"Hey guys." Goten entered the room. He looked at the two of them. "Er... I wanna ask you two something..."  
"What?" Chichi asked.  
"Is it alright if I spend the night at Trunks'? He invited me."  
_"Perfect."_ Kakarotto thought.  
"But you have school tomorrow!" Chichi protested. "And I know you two'll be up late watching scary movies."  
"Ah, let 'em go." Kakarotto waved his hand. Chichi looked at him.  
"Really? But what about his school work?"  
"Come on, he'll be fine. It's not like he has a test or anything." Kakarotto looked at Goten. "Right?"  
"No." Goten shook his head. "No test." he looked at Chichi. "So please, mom? Can I go?"  
"..." Chichi sighed. "Alright - but don't stay up too late!"  
"Yeah!" Goten beamed happily. "And I promise I won't stay up too late."  
"You'd better not." Chichi said. "What time do you need to be there?"  
"A couple of hours. I can walk."

"Chichi, why don't you take him?" Kakarotto said. "After all, it is winter. It'll be getting dark early."  
"It's okay." Goten assured him.  
"No..." Kakarotto stood up, and whispered into Chichi's ear.  
"Take him, and I'll have a surprise for you when you come back."  
"Surprise?" Chichi asked.  
"Wait and see."  
"Huh?" Goten looked at them.  
"Okay..." Chichi looked at Goten. "I'll drive you over there later."

~~~

"Okay, we're going now." Chichi said. She looked at Kakarotto. "So what's the surprise."  
"You'll have to find out later." Kakarotto told her.  
"See ya, dad." Goten waved.  
"Bye!" Kakarotto smiled. He watched as Chichi and Goten left the house.   
Kakarotto smirked. Well, better get to work. She'd be back soon.

~~~

Chichi walked through the front door.  
"Goku, I'm...." she frowned. Was that music playing? And why was the place so dark? All of the curtains in the house were closed, it was just the lights left and some of those were switched off.  
"Goku?" Chichi made her way towards the music. "Where are..." she opened the living room door, and couldn't believe her eyes. ".... You....."  
The was no lights on or curtains open in the room at all. The only light was given off by the candles that had been place evenly along the mantlepiece and table. On the table there were also two glasses and a bottle of champagne.  
"G... Goku...?" Chichi placed her eyes on the man that stood against the wall opposite her. The stereo was playing romantic music.  
"Surprised?" Kakarotto smirked. He nodded his head towards the open doorway. "Close the door."  
"...." Chichi, still surprised, did it. She turned to look at him. "What's all this about?"  
"What?" Kakarotto shrugged, walking towards her. "Can't I treat you once in a while without having a reason?"  
"But..." Chichi was silenced by his lips.  
"Champagne?" Kakarotto breathed, nuzzling her neck.  
"Sure..." Chichi mumbled. "Whatever you say...."  
Kakarotto kissed her, and made his way over to the table. He picked up the bottle, and poured the out a glass each. He handed one to Chichi, who took it and smiled, and sat down on the sofa. She beckoned for him to join her. Kakarotto purred as he made his way over.  
"You should have a day off more often." Chichi smirked, taking a sip of her drink.  
"Goten should stay over at his friend's more often." Kakarotto replied, nuzzling her neck again. He started kissing her there. Chichi giggled.  
"Quit it..." she blushed.  
"Like you want me to." Kakarotto replied.   
"Goku..." Chichi closed her eyes and kissed him back when his lips made their way up to hers.  
"Go upstairs... to the bedroom..." Kakarotto whispered passionately through kisses.  
"Mmm..." Chichi uttered as he continued to kiss her. She handed him her glass, and he let her out. Chichi gave him a flirtatious smirk.  
"I'll be waiting." she left the room.  
Kakarotto watched her leave, eying her. An evil smile crept onto his face. He drank the rest of his drink in one swig, and went after her.

*in the morning*

Chichi hummed to herself as she made breakfast. She heard the sound of footsteps coming up behind her.   
"Good morning." Kakarotto wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. Chichi smiled.  
"Morning." she greeted him. "Breakfast's ready."  
"Ah, good." Kakarotto said. He smirked. "You'll need to build up your energy after last night."  
"Mmm..." Chichi closed her eyes as he kissed her. "That was one of the best nights of my life."  
"Yeah?" Kakarotto replied. She couldn't see his cold smile.  
"Yeah..." Chichi smiled. She broke away from him and carried to plates over and placed them on the kitchen table. "Come on." she said, and sat down. Chichi felt his hands on her shoulders, massaging her.  
"Enjoy last night, did you?" Kakarotto hissed. Chichi frowned when she noticed his tone. "Goku?"  
"I bet you did." his grip tightened.  
"Goku... you're hurting me." Chichi shook his hands off. She stood up and looked at him.   
"What's wrong with you?"  
"Do you remember last night well?" Kakarotto glared at her.  
"G - Goku?" Chichi stared into his eyes. They'd never looked like that before.   
"Good." Kakarotto smiled nastily. He gave her a cold, cruel smile. "'Cos it'll be the last night you'll ever have."   
"What - agh!" Chichi cried out as he jammed his hand right into her. 

Kakarotto chuckled evilly, smiling and glaring nastily down at her.  
"Sorry. Did I hurt you?" he smirked.  
"H... How could you.....?" Chichi choked out, her eyes were shimmering. She stared up at him, her face full of hurt. "I thought.... you loved me...." she collapsed against him. Lifeless.  
Kakarotto pulled his hand out of her, and backed away a little, allowing her to slip down to the floor. He smirked down at his bloody, betrayed wife.  
"Oh, I do, baby." he said sympathetically, and licked some of her blood off his finger. He gave a cruel smirk. "I just love to kill." 


	5. What Next?

_ So you're the kind who deals with the games in the mind   
Well, you confuse me in a way that I've never known   
You confuse me in a way that I've never known _

So break me, shake me, hate me, take me over   
When the madness stops then you will be alone   
So won't you break me, shake me, hate me, take me over   
When the madness stops then you will be alone 

She says, "I can help you, but what do you say?"   
But it's not free baby, you'll have to pay   
You just keep me contemplating, that your soul is slowly fading 

~~~~~

Kakarotto closed his eyes. He sat alone in the corner of the room. He looked around. A lot of people had showed up for Chichi's funeral. Mostly Goku's friends, though. Although there were some he didn't recognise that Chichi had known. Goten had recieved the most sympathy, being the youngest child. He'd told a few people what had happened. Apparantly he'd gone staight to school from Trunks'. While he was at school, Goku had gone out and when he'd come back, he'd found Chichi on the kitchen floor. He'd phoned Goten's school and Gohan right away.   
Kakarotto smirked a little. Everyone had belived him. He'd sounded traumatised on the phone so he could even fool his own sons. Nobody suspected him. Although by now most people thought that it had been done by yet another enemy of Goku's. Let them think that. It just kept them from suspecting Kakarotto himself.

Kakarotto heard someone coming towards him. He raised his head, and gave a weak smile.  
"Hey, son..."  
"Dad..." Goten sat down beside him. He looked at his father. "Why would anyone do that?"  
"..." Kakarotto shook his head sadly. "I don't know..."  
"It just doesn't seem real..." Goten mumbled. "I... I just wanna see her again...."  
Kakarotto put his arm around his son.  
"Hey... are you alright?" he asked.  
"I guess..." Goten said. He hung his head, staring down at the floor.

Kakarotto looked at Goten. Poor kid. _Why don't we put him out of his misery?_  
"...." Kakarotto looked around. Nah. Too crowded. How was he gonna get Goten alone. Hm? He spotted a door on the other side of the room. What was that? It said "private" on it, there wasn't likely to be many people in there. Kakarotto considered his next move. Perhaps he could pull it off. Yes. The urge to kill made him at least want to try it. But his son? _No... he's not your son. He's Goku's son. He shouldn't even exist. Do away with him. Both of them, they were created by a lie._ Gok - .... Kakarotto gave a cold smile. He looked at "his" son.  
"This place is a little crowded. Why don't we talk somewhere else?" he suggested.  
"Where?" Goten raised his head to look at him. Kakarotto nodded towards the door.   
"We'll be allowed in there for a little while."  
"...... I guess I could do with a little privacy..." Goten said. To be honest, he thought Goku was the one that needed to be alone more than anyone. Perhaps this was Goku's way of telling him. Geez, Chichi's death had hurt him. He usually loved having his friends around him.  
Goten stood up, followed by Kakarotto. They made their way over to the door. Kakarotto looked around, making sure nobody saw them, and entered.

~~~

Kakarotto closed the door behind them, and locked it.   
"Why are you locking it?" Goten asked.  
"Just so nobody disturbs us." Kakarotto replied. He gave Goten a cold smile. "I hate people interferring with my affairs."  
"H - Huh?" Goten looked at him. "What's with you? Why're you talking like that?"  
"Like what?" Kakarotto asked innocently, walking towards Goten.   
"D - Dad...?" Goten started to back away.  
"You seem afraid." Kakarotto commented. He laughed. "What? Don't you trust your own father?"  
"Dad... quit it..." Goten reached the back of the room.   
"Poor kid... you miss your mother, don't you?" Kakarotto said. He stopped a few inches in front of Goten, and gave him an evil smirk. "Don't worry, kid. You'll be seeing her again real soon."  
"Dad.... seriously... you're freaking me out..." Goten gulped. What was wrong with him?!

Kakarotto cocked his head to the side and looked at Goten.  
"What's wrong? Don't you wanna see her? I thought you said you wanted to see her again. After you said it didn't seem real." he recalled. "But guess what, Goten..." he growled.   
"This is all real. There's nothing you can do about it."  
"Dad -"  
"Doesn't it feel real?" Kakarotto asked. He glared at Goten. "How about now?" he jammed his fist into Goten's gut. Goten cried out, but Kakarotto quickly clasped his other hand over the kid's mouth.  
"Sssh. You trying to grass me up?" he hissed. He laughed at Goten's expression. It was kinda like Chichi's, only he wasn't crying.  
"You're... crazy..." Goten choked out. "Dad..."  
"It's alright." Kakarotto said softly, as if comforting "his" son. But he wasn't comforting. If anything he was mocking. Goten grabbed Kakarotto's arm and tried to push him away but he was so weak a newborn would have a stronger grip. Kakarotto pulled out his hand, bringing out Goten's intestines with him. Goten stared at his own organs, wide - eyed. He started to choke with fear and shock.   
"Give your mother my love, okay?" Kakarotto smirked, and backed away, allowing Goten to collapse to the ground. He'd died of blood loss and shock. 

Kakarotto let go of the young teenager's intestines, and stared down expressionless at Goten's body. He looked up at the wall. There was a window just big enough for him to squeeze through. Kakarotto smirked down at Goten, and flew up towards the window.

~~~

"I can't believe it..." Bulma sighed. Her eyes were a little red, she'd cried a little at the funeral. And she'd cried even more when she'd found out the news. Maybe if she knew who and why, it wouldn't be so upsetting.   
"Why Chichi, of all people?" Krillin shook his head. Vegeta was wondering the same thing. Whoever it was obviosuly wanted to get Goku's attention, but how did they plan to do it? They'd left no clue as to who they were.  
"Hey guys." Kakarotto's not - to - cheerful voice greeted them.  
"Goku..." Bulma looked at him sympathetically. "I'm so sorry."  
"No..." Kakarotto shook his head. "Please... it's alright...."  
"Look at you.." Bulma said. "I've never seen you like this before."  
"Yeah, are you sure you're okay?" Krillin asked.   
"I'm fine..." Kakarotto smiled. "Thanks, you guys. But... I should really deal with this on my own."  
"... I understand..." Bulma nodded.   
"But if there's anything I can do, just ask." Krillin offered. Kakarotto smiled at him.  
"Thanks, Krillin. I'm glad I have all my friends here with me."  
"Kakarotto..." this really got Kakarotto's attention. Bulma and Krillin also looked at Vegeta.  
".... Do you think you'll be able to cope with that brat of yours?" Vegeta tried to sound as cold as he could manage. Kakarotto knew exactly what he meant. _ "I'm here for you."_  
".... Thanks, Vegeta." he smiled. "That means a lot."  
"..." Vegeta looked away. 

Kakarotto started looking around.  
"Actually, where is Goten. I've only seen Gohan."  
"I've not seen him for a while, either." Bulma commented.  
Trunks approached them.  
"Trunks, have you seen Goten?" Krillin asked.   
"No. Not for a while." Trunks answered. He looked at Kakarotto. "He said he was gonna go talk to you."  
"But I haven't seen him since the funeral." Kakarotto replied.  
"Well, I'm sure he's not gone far." Bulma said.  
"I'll go look for him." Trunks offered.  
"Thanks." Kakarotto nodded. Trunks walked away.

~~~

"Thanks for coming." Kakarotto shook hands with some friends of Chichi's he'd only just met. A married couple.  
"Thank you. It was a lovely funeral." the man said. The two left. Kakarotto looked around the room. There weren't many people left. Trunks still hadn't found Goten. Nobody had. Ah well. Still, better act concerned. Kakarotto walked over to Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks.  
"Have any of you seen Goten?" he asked.  
"Sorry." Bulma looked around. "Where could he have gone?" she looked at Trunks.  
"Did he say anything about going home or something?"  
"No." Trunks shook his head. "The last time I saw him he said he was gonna go find his dad."  
"But he never came..." Kakarotto mumbled.  
"Still no luck?" Gohan joined them.  
"No." Kakarotto told him. "Where can he be?" he looked at Gohan. "You haven't seen him, have you?"  
"Not since he went to talk to Trunks." Gohan answered.  
"I'm getting a little worried..." Kakarotto mumbled.

Suddenly, a scream broke through the conversation. Kakarotto smirked.  
"Bingo."  
"What was that?!" Bulma gasped.   
"Goku!!" Videl came running towards them. "Gohan!"  
"What's the matter?" Gohan looked at her.  
"G - Goten..." Videl looked white. "He... he's..." she shook her head, and pointed towards the room. "Go look in there!"  
"Huh?" Kakarotto ran towards the door, followed by Trunks and Gohan.  
"What's happening?" Krillin and Android 18 came to join them. 18 looked at Videl, who seemed to be in a right state.  
"What happened?"  
"Videl, has something happened to Goten?" Bulma asked, looking at her. Vegeta turned his head towards the door. He saw them open it.   
"Wha?" they seemed to be horrified. 

Vegeta ran over to them. He looked into the room.  
"Is that...?" wasn't that Goten at the back of the room.   
"No..." Kakarotto ran into the room. He crouched down beside the body. "Noooo!!"  
~~~

"Who could've done that?" Kakarotto shook his head.  
"Well who came? It must've been someone here." Bulma said.  
"This can't be happening..." Trunks mumbled. "Why would anyone want to kill Goten?"  
"The same reason Chichi died..." Kakarotto replied. He closed his eyes. "But who could've done it...?"  
"Goku..." Bulma gave him a sympathetic look.   
"It's getting late..." Vegeta said.   
"You guys go, I'll be okay." Kakarotto assured them.  
"You can stay over at our place if you want?" Gohan offered. He looked at his wife. "Right?"  
"Sure." Videl nodded. "For as long as you like."  
"No... it's okay. I'll be alright by myself." Kakarotto replied. "But thanks for the offer."  
"Well... see ya, Goku..." Krillin didn't like to leave him.  
"See ya, guys." Kakarotto gave them a small smile. They walked away. 

Kakarotto watched them leave.   
"Now... who next?"  
"Chichi... Goten... what next?" Bulma shook her head as she walked. Kakarotto looked at her, and smirked.  
"You, my friend."


	6. Bargain

"I'm going to spar with Kakarotto!" Vegeta announced as he walked towards the door.  
"Sparing already?!" Bulma exited one of the rooms of Capsule Corps to look at him. "But Goku seemed so traumatized the other day after what happened. He was a little down yesterday, too. He really didn't seem in the mood for training."  
"Perhaps he's trying to avoid reality." Vegeta suggested with a shrug. "Take his mind off things."  
"I guess so..." Bulma mumbled. "This'll probably be good for him..." she looked at Vegeta suspiciously."Wait, you didn't ask to spar with him, did you?"  
"No." Vegeta frowned. "If you must know, he was the one that called ME. He asked me himself to meet up with him."  
"Okay then..." Bulma believed him. "Well how long will you be?"  
"As long as I like." Vegeta shrugged, and walked through the door. 

Bulma sighed. _Well, at least Goku's making an effort to carry on..._ she smiled. Nothing ever broke his spirit. He seemed to live through everything. _Maybe he'll be okay after all. Poor guy... he's been through a lot._

~~~

Kakarotto saw Vegeta leave Capsule Corps. He held back his ki so Vegeta wouldn't sense him, and waited until the prince was at a safe distance. Everybody out now. Bulma was all on her own. Aww.  
"Hoped you kissed her goodbye. Vegeta." Kakarotto smirked, and headed down to Capsule Corps.

~~~

Bulma frowned when she heard a noise. Was someone - no. That was stupid. There was nobody else here.  
"Get a grip..." she mumbled to herself, and continued staring at the computer screen as she typed. 

Meanwhile, Kakarotto looked around. He'd climbed into the kitchen through the open window. There had been other ways to enter, but he liked to be sneaky and take his victims by surprise. It was more original, too. Now... where was she? He left the room, and made his way down the corridor.   
~  
Bulma stopped typing. Footsteps? _Don't be so dumb._ But... she had a feeling she was being watched. She tensed up, and rose to her feet. She turned around, and screamed.  
"Aa - ....." the scream stopped almost instantly when she realized who it was. She gave a relieved laugh, and looked at the second person.  
"Goku? Aren't you supposed to meet up with Vegeta?"  
"Yeah..." "Goku" didn't sound too good. Bulma noticed this.  
"What's the matter?" she asked.  
"... Can I talk to you?" Kakarotto sounded like he needed a talk.  
"Sure... go through to the kitchen, I'll make you a cup of tea." Bulma said nicely.  
"Thanks."

~~~

Bulma entered the kitchen and made her way over to one of the cupboards.  
"Sugar?" she asked as she took out two cups.   
"One, please." Kakarotto replied as he walked over to the kitchen unit. He drew a knife out of the knife rack.  
"So... what was it? About everything that's been happening..?" Bulma tried to be gentle as she could while she turned the kettle on.  
"Yeah..." Kakarotto mumbled. He approached her, hiding the knife behind his back. "I... think I know who killed them..."  
"..." Bulma whipped her head round and stared up at him. "You... you do?" she gasped. "Who?"  
"I'm afraid to say... someone you know. Well, sort of. I guess Vegeta knows him more than you." Kakarotto told her.  
"Vegeta?" Bulma frowned, trying to think who he could mean. But all of Vegeta's friends were... well.... dead.  
"Yeah. Although I guess Vegeta's never really met him before. Not properly." Kakarotto said.  
"Okay, now you've lost me." Bulma admitted. "Just... tell me their name."   
"Sure." Kakarotto shrugged. 

He smirked at her. "His name's Kakarotto, and he's looking at you right now."  
Bulma stared at him, and frowned.   
"Is this a sick joke? Come on, that's not funny." she scolded. "I know you must be upset, but -"  
"Are you called me a liar?" Kakarotto snarled. Bulma gasped as he spun her round so he held her against him. His arm held across her waist, trapping her arms against him. His other arm, holding the knife against her neck. Bulma's eyes widened. She daren't breath out in case the knife cut her.  
"G... Goku...?" she gulped. "What are you doing? Let go of me."  
"You give me one good reason why." Kakarotto growled, taking the knife a few centimeters away from her so she could let herself breathe.  
"Goku! I'm your friend!" Bulma protested.   
"So? Chichi was my wife and Goten was my son." Kakarotto laughed. "So no offence, honey, but you don't stand much of a chance!"  
"Are you crazy?!?!" Bulma screamed. "What the hell's gotten into you?!"  
"Nothin'. Why?" Kakarotto replied innocently. 

"Goku... please tell me you're joking." Bulma begged. "Please tell me it wasn't you. You didn't kill them, right? Y - You're just kidding, aren't you?"  
"Why would I kid about something like that?" Kakarotto asked. "I did it. It was easy. I just had to make sure nobody saw me. That was the only hard part."  
"Oh my God...." Bulma felt sick. No... it couldn't be... not Goku... he couldn't...  
"What's wrong, Bulma?" Kakarotto question in a concerned tone. He smirked at her nastily.  
"You seem a little tense."  
"You... sick... BASTARD!!" Bulma yelled. "WHAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU?!?! She was your fucking wi - "  
"Ah ah ah..." Kakarotto moved the knife closer to her to stop her trying to get away. "Stay back." he ordered.  
"How...? How could you do it, Goku?!" Bulma shouted. "To your own family?!"  
"They weren't my family. They were Goku's family." he rubbed the side of the knife against her cheek. Bulma tensed up when she felt the cold metal touch her. Kakarotto looked down at her, watching her eyes as he caressed her with the knife.  
"But Goku doesn't exist anymore. I do. Kakarotto. I'll be the world's strongest saiyan now, your little hero's gone for good."  
"You're talking crazy... you're Goku. You've had that name since you were a little kid!" Bulma protested. "You can't just change your name and your personality, what do you think this is?!"  
"I'm just changing back to the person I was born to be. What's wrong in that?" Kakarotto sounded so innocent. 

He gave her a cold smirk, and moved the knife back to her throat. He touched her with it. Bulma tense up and breathed in.  
"Now..." Kakarotto began. "I've just had a good idea..." he said. "As we've been friends for so long it's only natural that I've grown to like you, even if you were friends with that phony..."   
"..."  
"So... I'll make you a little deal..." Kakarotto continued. "If you give me something..." he lowered his hand to touch her breast so she knew what he meant. "... In return, I won't kill Vegeta."  
"No!!" Bulma screamed. "You stay the fuck away from him!! I'm warning you!!"  
"Easy, easy.... quit yelling..." Kakarotto spoke calmly as he moved the knife back to her throat. "I won't lay a finger on him, as long as you give me that little something. It's not much to ask, right? I think you're getting a pretty good deal."  
"You're sick. You're fucking SICK!!" Bulma spat.  
"Well, if you don't want to do it I'll be more than happy to attend Vegeta's funeral." Kakarotto shrugged. "After all, he was such a good friend to me. Always called me by my real name." he said. "Would you like me to do that?"  
"....... A.... Alright..." Bulma gave in. "I'll do it."  
"Good..." Kakarotto smiled. He raised her chin with the knife, and kissed her, running his tongue along her gums. He pulled away, and smirked down at her.  
"Show me to the bedroom."

~~~

Bulma stared at her reflection as she stood in front of the bedroom mirror. Her hair was wet, and she wore a towel. She stared at herself. It wasn't her. That woman staring back at her wasn't her. She felt Tricked. Used. Dirty.  
"Mmm..." Kakarotto came up behind her, placing his hands on her hips. He kissed her neck, and nuzzled against it.  
"Now... don't tell anyone about this..." he said, rubbing his cheek against hers. He whispered into her ear:  
"This'll be our little secret."  
"..." Bulma looked down at the floor.  
"And if you tell anyone..." Kakarotto put his finger under her chin and lifted up her head so she looked into the mirror at him. "Then I'll have to take Trunks, too." he said.  
"...." Bulma was silent. She only had a little dignity left but she wasn't going to lose it by talking to him. Kakarotto moved his head to kiss her, but she turned her head to the side.   
"Hm." Kakarotto uttered, and looked at the reflection of her. "I'll see myself out then shall I?"  
"..."  
"Okay. I'm glad we agree." Kakarotto left the room.   
Bulma took one last look at her reflection, and walked over to the bed. She sat down, and stayed like that for a few long seconds. Then she cried.

~~~~~

Vegeta watched Kakarotto land in front of him. "So you finally decided to show up?" he said sarcastically.   
"Sorry I was late." Kakarotto replied. "I guess I'm still a little shaky. Were you waiting long?"  
Vegeta just waved a hand and shook his head.   
"Not long, I suppose." that wasn't true, but Goku was still clearly a little upset.  
"Well, shall we start?" Kakarotto got into a fighting stance. "And don't hold anything back, okay?"  
"Like I would."

*later*

Bulma heard the door open and close.   
"Vegeta?" she called.  
"Yeah." Vegeta called back. Bulma tensed up. She'd been dreading this moment. _Okay. Act normal. He won't suspect anything._  
She got up from the computer, and left the room. She forced a smile at him.  
"Hi." she greeted him. "... How was Goku? O - Okay?"  
"He seemed fine." Vegeta shrugged. "But he was late, though. I still think he's stressed out about -"  
"Vegeta..." Bulma tried not to but she couldn't help but cry. Vegeta looked at her.  
"Huh? What's wrong?" he approached her.  
"N - Nothing..." Bulma tried to stop, but she couldn't. The tears just came as if she had no control over them. She looked at the ground, like it would help!  
"Oh, nothing? It's that why you're so hysterical?" Vegeta lifted her chin up so she looked at him. He stared into her eyes.  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked. "Are you still upset about Goten and Chichi?"  
"Y - Yeah... that's it..." Bulma took this chance to make up an excuse. "It's just... so horrible..." she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him.   
"Vegeta..." she cried against his chest. Her tears were a mixture of feelings. She was both glad to see him, and sad and ashamed that she'd let Go - Kakarotto do that. She didn't know which feeling was more powerful.   
"Hey... what's all this? You were never like this..." Vegeta wrapped his arms around her.

He looked at her. "Is there something else? There is, right?"  
"No!" Bulma swore. She stared up at him, into his eyes. "There's nothing else. I guess... I'm just not doing as well as I thought..."  
"......" Vegeta wasn't too sure of whether to believe her.   
"Heh." Bulma knew he was doubting, so she cracked a smile. "I look pathetic, right? I know... it's stupid that I'm like this now, but... oh, I don't know. It was just a shock, I guess."  
"... Okay." Vegeta believed her now. She seemed genuine.  
"Listen..." Bulma began. She pulled away from him. "Why don't you stay away from Goku for a couple of days? You said he was late, right?" she began. "I think he still needs time alone to grieve."  
"But he seemed fine." Vegeta said.  
"But you said yourself he's probably still stressed out about Goten and Chichi, right?" Bulma replied. "Just... stay away for a few days, okay? Just until he sorts himself out." "..... Sure, whatever." Vegeta shrugged. "A few days."  
"Good." Bulma smiled. She was so relieved! But tried to hide it.  
"I'm gonna go train." Vegeta walked off. Bulma watched him go. She still felt dirty. Even more dirty now that she'd lied to him. But how would she stop Kakarotto? She didn't trust him at all, like hell Vegeta was safe! But even if Vegeta was safe, who else would Kakarotto go after? Gohan? Krillin? Videl? She had to tell someone, but.... how? If she breathed a word to anybody Kakarotto would...  
"God..." Bulma headed towards the bedroom. She had to think about this.


	7. Slut

Bulma knocked on the door of Gohan and Videl's house. No answer. That was strange, they said they were in. She'd only phoned ten minutes ago and they were expecting her. She went round the side of the house and looked through the window. The room was empty.   
"Hello?" she called. "Gohan? Videl?"

~~~

"Little blueberry's here." he said. "Right when you don't need her."  
"........" Videl was too afraid to speak.  
"But she's too late." he smirked, and kissed her. "You can put your clothes back on now."

~~~  
"Hel - lo?" Bulma frowned. What were they - "Oh my God!!"  
She ran to the nearest door, the back door. Locked. She ran to the front door. That was open. Bulma ran into the house.  
"Videl!! Gohan!!" she cried, and stopped dead. She saw something through the open kitchen doorway. Bulma gulped, and walked slowly towards it.  
"Please.... please...." she stopped a few feet away. "G - Gohan...?" Bulma couldn't see his face, he lay on his front. Frightened as anything, she slowly reached out, and turned him over. And screamed.  
"AAAAAAAIIIII!!!" she quickly walked backwards, her hands clasped over her face. She stared, wide - eyed at him. His face was bleeding. There was a small puddle of blood on the floor around his head. His mouth was open as if he was screaming. His eyes, wide and frightened. And his throat.... it hadn't just been cut. There was actually a broken glass bottle sticking out of him. Blood and glass everywhere.  
"Oh God...." Bulma felt sick. She stared at Gohan, and gasped. "Videl!!" she ran out of the room. "Videl!" she called. "Answer me!"  
Bulma started to fear the worse, when she heard a noise coming from the living room. She looked towards the open doorway, which was just by the side of her. Was that crying? She entered the room.

Bulma looked around, and her eyes settled on a hunched up figure in the corner of the room. "Videl!" she ran over to her, and knelt down in front of her. "Are you alright?"  
"B - Bulma...?" Videl was trembling. She raised her head and looked at her. Her face was red and her eyes were soaked with tears. "Get outta here! Now!"  
"Not without you." Bulma said.  
"I'm be fine." Videl insisted. "Just please - go now!"  
"I saw Gohan." Bulma told her.  
"....." Videl hung her head and started to cry again.  
"Videl, Kakarotto did that, right?" Bulma asked. "Did he rape you?"  
"... How did you know it was him?" Videl looked at her.  
"Did he rape you?!" Bulma demanded.   
"....." Videl nodded, and, hanging her head again, continued to cry.  
"That.... that bastard!" Bulma snapped. She looked at Videl, and her expression softened.  
"Videl..." she put her arms around her. "We have to get out of here. Is he still here?"  
"He .... he went away when you came in. I think he left the house." Videl answered. She sounded horrible.  
"Good." Bulma nodded. "Let's go, okay?"  
"Wait.... how did you know it was him?" Videl asked. Bulma looked at her guiltily.  
"...I ...."

"She and I had a little deal." a voice entered the room.  
"Goku!" Videl screamed.  
"Kakarotto..." Bulma glared at him. She rose to her feet. "What did you do?! Your first son?!"  
"Well, if I can kill my wife and my second son I can kill my first." Kakarotto shrugged.  
"And Videl?!" Bulma yelled. "You raped your daughter - in - law?! What the fuck's the matter with you, you sick pervert?!"  
"Watch you mouth." Kakarotto threatened. "I don't think your family would appreciate such strong language, right?"  
"Bulma.... what's he talking about?" Videl asked.  
"Didn't she tell you?" Kakarotto replied.  
"Kakarotto... don't..." Bulma said sternly.  
"Well, I said to Bulma that I'd kill Vegeta...." Kakarotto began. "Unless she helped me out a little." he glanced at Bulma. "And, being the kind, caring wife that she is, she accepted my offer."  
"You mean..." Videl gasped. "You two - "  
"Yeah, that's right." Kakarotto nodded. "I tell you what, Videl, she was better than you."  
"Oh, you're SICK!!" Bulma shouted.  
"That's just what you think." Kakarotto shrugged. 

He approached them. "Now... Videl... I can't have you telling everybody what a naughty boy I've been...." he said. "So I'm gonna have to kill you."  
"No!!" Bulma screamed. "I won't let you kill anyone else!!"  
"Oh?" Kakarotto laughed. "And what are you gonna do? Fight me? Yeah, right. Videl has a better chance of defeating me than you do."   
"Bulma... is he letting you live?" Videl asked.   
"Yeah, I guess so." Kakarotto said.  
"Then go." Videl ordered.   
"I'm not leaving you!" Bulma replied stubbornly.  
"Loyal to her friends, too? You're a good girl, Bulma." Kakarotto commented.  
"Why can't she live? She won't tell anyone!" Bulma protested. "She'll be just like me."  
"Hmm..." Kakarotto seemed to be considering it.  
"Come on, we won't tell. Will we, Videl?"  
"But - "  
"Come on, Kakarotto. You don't have to do this." Bulma insisted.  
"Umm..." Kakarotto thought. "Actually, I'd still rather kill her."  
"NO!!!" Bulma ran at him. "I won't let you - AGH!"  
"Bulma!!" Videl leapt to her feet when Kakarotto threw Bulma aside, at the wall.  
"Arrr...." Bulma lay on the floor. She got up into a sitting position, her head pounding. Blood escaped from her crown but she wasn't too damaged.

"Leave us alone!" Kakarotto snapped at her.  
"Bastard!" Videl tried attacking, but he kicked her back, to the wall opposite. Videl slammed against it, and landed on the floor. Kakarotto walked and stood over her. Videl stared up at him, wide - eyed.   
"Kakarotto!" Bulma pleaded. "Leave her alone!"  
"Give my regards to the family." Kakarotto said, and smirked at the expression on Videl's face as he killed her.  
"NOOO!!" Bulma screamed. Tears escaped her eyes. "No.... you BASTARD!!! I HATE YOU!!!"  
"Whatever..." Kakarotto started to walk towards her.   
"I'm telling!!" Bulma threatened. "I'm telling every - fucking - one!!"  
"Do that," Kakarotto grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet. He glared at her. "And I'll kill you and your family."  
"You'll kill them anyway!" Bulma argued. Kakarotto looked at her.  
"Are you willing to chance it?"  
"......" Bulma just stared up at him. Kakarotto smirked.  
"I thought not." he threw her against the couch. "Now be a good girl, and take your clothes off."  
"Oh, no way!" Bulma snarled. "I am NOT letting you come near me!"  
"Do it or Vegeta and Trunks die." Kakarotto threatened.  
"..... You... You wouldn't!" Bulma accused.  
"Excuse me," Kakarotto pointed to Videl. "And perhaps I need to show you the other one? Hm?"  
".... I... hate... you..." Bulma hissed through gritted teeth. "GO TO HELL!!"  
"I expect that's where I'm heading..." Kakarotto admitted. He shrugged. "But it doesn't bother me. I've got family there. A friend, too."

"Friend?" Bulma looked at him.  
"Well, you know how it is. An enemy of Goku, a friend of Kakarotto." Kakarotto said. "His name's Frieza. Actually, you'll be interested in him. Remember, he's the guy you heard was kinda cute? I can fix you up on a date with him if you like?"  
"No - thanks!" Bulma snapped.  
"Okay, just tryna be helpful." Kakarotto shrugged. "I just thought that since you can't seem to resist anything that walks you'd like to meet him."  
"What does THAT mean?!" Bulma demanded.  
"Oh, come on." Kakarotto said. "Don't play innocent with me. We both know you're a slut."  
"How dare you!! I -"  
"Don't try to deny it." Kakarotto interrupted her. "Remember Yamcha? He was such a nice guy, but not good enough, was he?" he began. "It didn't take you long. A handsome prince walks onto the scene and within five minutes you're gagging for it. Without even a good reason except that you're never satisfied, it's bye - bye Yamcha and hello Vegeta."  
"That's not true!!" Bulma shouted. "Yamcha cheated on me!!"  
"Yes, well we all know what really happened." Kakarotto replied. "You're the cheater. Running off with another guy. And let's not forget the little part in between when you had both of them living with you."  
"You - -"  
"Oh, just admit it, you're a slut." Kakarotto spat. "Even after everything that's happened if Frieza was to walk in this room now you'd have him if he was cute enough for you."  
"I am NOT a slut!!" Bulma yelled.   
"Just shut up and act like the slut you are!" Kakarotto walked over to her.  
"I'm not a sl -"  
"Yeah, yeah." he ripped her clothes off. "Just be quiet, okay?"


	8. Unkept Secret

Bulma tensed up when she felt him touch her head. He ran his hand through her hair as he started to kiss her neck.  
"Don't." she turned her head away.  
"Hm?" Vegeta looked at her. "What's wrong?"  
".... Nothing. I'm fine." Bulma told him. "I just.... don't want to, okay?"  
"... Okay...." Vegeta mumbled. He smiled, and leaned over to just kiss her.  
"Please!" Bulma gasped, and avoided him. She put her hands on his face, and gently pushed him away. "Just don't touch me, alright?"  
"What?" Vegeta shifted onto his side, and looked at her. "What's the matter with you?"  
"Nothing. Nothing's the matter with me!" Bulma frowned.  
"Bulma, almost ever since these killings started you've been acting weird."  
"I'm just upset... A lot of my friends have died..." Bulma mumbled.  
"Yeah? So why is it you carry on as normal during the day?" Vegeta challenged. "You're fine until I come near you. You're my wife, Bulma and we've been married for almost fifteen years. And just because of this you won't even let me touch you? What, you think I'm the one killing them?!"  
"NO!" Bulma gasped. She sat up, and stared into his eyes. "Vegeta, I know it's not you! Please don't say that...."  
"Well what's wrong with you?!" Vegeta demanded. "Just tell me!"  
"I want to..." Bulma said.  
"So why don't you?" Vegeta shrugged. "Why not?"  
"..... I.... I can't...." Bulma lay back down. 

Vegeta watched her. Maybe.... no.... she wouldn't. Never....  
"Bulma....." Vegeta became a little tense, half - dreading the answer to the question he was about to ask. No. It couldn't be. _Don't be so dumb. Why would she?_  
"Mm?" Bulma asked.  
"........" Vegeta just stared at her. _But... even now you're not around that often, are you? Maybe she's sick of it.... could she be?_ "..... Is...." he began. Bulma looked up at him as he spoke.  
".... Is there someone else? Are you seeing another man?"  
"NO!!" Bulma's eyes widened. She started to cry. "Oh, Vegeta!"  
"Wha!" Vegeta cried out as she pulled him down on top of her. Bulma held him, hugging him tightly as she cried.  
"There's nobody else, I promise!" she sobbed. "Never! I'd never love another man. You're the only one I could ever possibly want to be with."  
"So what are you crying for? Why are you acting so differently around me? If there isn't someone else then what IS there?" Vegeta asked.  
"I can't tell you." Bulma told him. "I want to.... but I can't. I'm sorry."  
"Why can't you tell me?"   
"I just can't. I'm... I'm afraid..." Bulma admitted.  
"Afraid of what would happen to you?" Vegeta guessed. "Nothing'll happen. I won't let it."  
"No." Bulma shook her head. "I'm afraid of what'll happen to you."  
"Me?" Vegeta frowned in confusion. "Why me? What's gonna happen?"  
"......" Bulma rested her head on his. She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."  
"Bulma -"  
"Please...." Bulma lifted his head up. 

They stared at each other.  
"You just have to trust me." Bulma said. "Okay?"  
"What's going on? Tell me!" Vegeta demanded.  
"Okay?" Bulma ignored him.  
"....... Christ..." Vegeta mumbled. He looked at her. "Okay, I trust you. But won't you just tell me? What do you think I'll do? I won't tell anyone else."  
"If I tell you... you'll just get mad. And then..." Bulma daren't finish the sentance. _And then if you go after Kakarotto.... he'll kill you._  
"Mad?" Vegeta repeated, getting up. He lay on his side and spoke to her. "Then it's something terrible, right? What? I won't get mad."  
"You will." Bulma replied.  
"Well how do you know if you don't tell me?" Vegeta asked.  
"... I just know you will. Just trust me. I....." she started to cry again. "I don't want to betray you, okay? I love you. Just you. Anything I do... I do it for you."  
"What are you talking about? Have you done something?"  
"I just did it for you, Vegeta. Honest!" Bulma swore. She knew she'd end up telling him too much, but she couldn't stand it any longer. Perhaps if he did know... she wouldn't have to keep betraying him. She wouldn't have to lie to him, hide from him, and.... she couldn't even bare to think of what she'd let Kakarotto do to her. Maybe he wouldn't get killed. Maybe Kakarotto was just lying to get her to.... ugh! The thought disgusted her.  
"Did WHAT for me?" Vegeta became a little impatient. "What did you do? Why won't you tell me? What's going to happen?!"  
"If I tell you... you have to promise not to go after him." Bulma said. "Because if you do... he'll kill you."  
"Who's "he" ?" Vegeta asked. He frowned. "So there IS someone else."  
"No! Not exactly... I don't want there to be..." Bulma replied. "But he said that if I didn't do it, he'd kill you. And if I told anyone, he'd kill you and Trunks."  
"Who?!"  
"K..." Bulma was afraid to say it. _Don't. He'll get killed._  
"Yes?" Vegeta looked at her.

Bulma turned her back to him.  
".... No - one..."  
"Bulma!" Vegeta frowned. "Come on! You almost told me! I won't get killed; I won't even go NEAR him if you think it's that bad! Just tell me!!"  
"... You really won't go near him?" Bulma turned back round to face him. She sat up. "And you won't tell anyone you know?"  
"No. I won't." Vegeta promised.  
"....... Okay...." Bulma gulped. "He.... he said that.... if I didn't... you know..."  
"Huh?" Vegeta looked at her. "What?"  
"....."  
"!!" Vegeta's eyes widened. "WHAT?!?! Who is he?!?! I'll -"  
"See!" Bulma climbed out of bed. She threw on her dressing gown. "That's why I didn't want to tell you! Look at you! You've gone crazy already! I'm not telling you who it is, or you'll go over there and get yourself killed!!" she left the room.   
"...." Vegeta sighed, and slammed his fist against the bed. "Shit!"

~~~

Bulma sat down at the kitchen table. She ran her hands through her hair in a frustrated manner, and sighed. 

~~~

Vegeta threw on his dressing gown. He had to fine out who "he" was! He left the room.

~~~

Bulma sat with her arms folded on the table, and her head on them. Crying.   
The sound of footsteps entered the room. She knew Vegeta was coming nearer, but she continued to cry anyway. Her tears only softened when she felt his hand on her back. She sniffed.  
"Sorry I snapped just now..." she mumbled.  
"..... 'Doesn't matter." Vegeta sat down beside her. "Bulma."  
"... Please.... just go back to bed... I'll be up in a few minutes." she listened, and noticed that Vegeta wasn't moving.  
"I'll go back when you tell me who did that to you." Vegeta said not coldly, but strictly.  
"... If I tell you... you'll get so angry, you go right over there and he'll kill you." Bulma told him.  
"I won't get angry."  
"You got angry enough when you found out what I'd done." she replied.  
"Well can you blame me?!" Vegeta protested. "Somebody raped you!!" he looked at her. "How many times has he done it?"  
"... That first time when he said he'd kill you.... and yesterday at Gohan and Videl's. He was there. When I arrived he'd raped Videl.... and after he killed her... I tried to escape...." Bulma got back to crying.  
"...." Vegeta put his arms around her. "... Don't cry...."  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
"Sorry? Why? It's not your fault. You were raped."   
"I'm still sorry."

"Bulma," Vegeta began. "Who is he?"  
"..." Bulma raised her head to look at him. "Don't go over there."  
"Okay. I'll stay calm. I'll stay right here." Vegeta said.  
".... He's not the same as he used to be..." she told him. "Something's happened to him. He's different. He says that Goku was fake. Never real."  
"What...?" Vegeta looked at her. "Bulma... what... are you getting at...?"  
"... It's Kakarotto." Bulma was so afraid after she'd said that. She watched Vegeta. He was silent for a few seconds, as if he was still trying to understand it.  
"K - Kakarotto...? KAKAROTTO did that to you?! He's the one that been killing everyone?! His own family?!"  
"No!" Bulma shook her head. "Not Goku! This person isn't Goku! It really is Kakarotto! I don't know how the hell it happened, but Goku's gone! Kakarotto's all that's left!"  
"I don't care!!" Vegeta snapped, shooting up from his seat. His face filled with anger. "HE'S the one that's been raping you?! I'll fucking -"  
"You said you wouldn't do anything!!" Bulma screamed, also getting up.  
"I know!! But he has no right to do that!!! To MY WIFE?!?! And what the hell's the playing at?!?! Killing his own family?! His wife, his own CHILDREN?!"  
"They're not Kakarotto's -"  
"I'm sorting this out!" he stormed out of the room.   
"Vegeta, wait!!" Bulma ran after him.

She chased him down the corridor.   
"Stay here!! He'll kill you!!"  
"He can try!"   
"He'll succeed!! You know he will!!" Bulma protested. "Vegeta!!"  
"Listen," Bulma almost ran into him as he suddenly stopped and turned around to face her. "He raped you. Not only that, he threatened you. Will my life and Trunks' life. Did he threaten to kill you, too?"  
"He -"  
"Did he?!?!" Vegeta shouted.  
"Yes!" Bulma replied. "But -"  
"Then it's settled!!" Vegeta entered the bedroom. He pulled his spandex out of the closet and got changed.   
"Don't!! Please!!" Bulma begged, grabbing his arm. Vegeta shook her off, and left the room.  
"Stay here!!" Bulma ran after him down the corridor. Vegeta came to the door.  
"Please, Vegeta!" Bulma grabbed hold of him again. "Don't!"  
"I have to." Vegeta said. He went out, closing the door behind him.  
"No!" Bulma pulled the door open and ran outside. She saw him already far away. "VEGETAAAAA!!!" she screamed. He couldn't hear her. No. He probably could, but he continued anyway.  
"No..." she fell to her knees, crying. "Please.... please be okay..."


	9. Goku

Kakarotto frowned in his sleep. He could feel something. Something powerful. His eyelids flickered, and he woke up.  
"Did I wake you?" Vegeta snarled. Kakarotto noticed that he was super saiyan, and looked quite pissed off.   
"Hey, little buddy!" Kakarotto smirked. He got out of bed, and stretched. "So she grassed me up, did she? That's a pity. I was gonna get a few others before I got you." he smirked. "Save the best 'til last, right? Ha ha ha."  
"Quit your joking!" Vegeta snapped.  
"Whoa. Calm down...." Kakarotto said. "Don't wanna give yourself a heart attack now, do you?" he laughed coldly. "So, I guess we're taking this outside then?"  
"We can take it wherever you fucking well like!!" Vegeta pinned him up against the wall. "I don't care!! You son of a bitch! Do you know how pathetic you are?!"  
"Says the little orphan from the blown - up planet?" Kakarotto replied with the snidest smirk possible. Vegeta almost choked he was so angry. Too angry to answer right away.  
"You.... you BASTARD!!!" he threw it across the room. Kakarotto let him, and climbed to his feet as if it were nothing. This just made Vegeta more mad, and Kakarotto knew it.   
"I am going to FUCKING KILL YOU!!!" Vegeta threatened, advancing towards him. "I'll wipe that smirk of your face and rip up the rest of you while I'm doing it."  
"Yeah, that's great." Kakarotto mumbled. "But what, you gonna fight your opponent while he's in his pajamas? At least let me get changed before you "rip me up."  
"... I'll give you thirty seconds." Vegeta growled. He left the room. 

~~~

Kakarotto flew down, opposite Vegeta. Vegeta glared at him, and unfolded his arms.   
"You bastard! You've got a hell of a lot of explaining to do! What the fuck's the matter with you, Kakarotto?!" he demanded. "Your wife! Your sons! Your daughter - in - law! And MY WIFE?!?"  
"What can I say." Kakarotto shrugged. "I love to kill. It's a saiyan thing. You of all people should know that. Don't act like you didn't enjoy your job all those years ago."  
"You - -" Vegeta clenched his fist. "Don't bring my past into it!! And don't you DARE use the saiyan bloodline as an excuse for what you've done!! Even then I would never, NEVER have killed my own wife! And my own children?! Are you insane?!?!"  
"But they weren't my children, were they?" Kakarotto answered. "They were Goku's. And he's not wanted anymore. Neither were his family." he shrugged. "Anyway, I don't see what the big deal is. People change all the time. You changed from your true self to the guy you are now. Only your change happened so gradually what you are now really is WHO you are." he shook his head. "It's not the same with me. I was never Goku. Maybe if I'd been Kakarotto all those years I was Goku, I'd be him now. Maybe I'd have changed just like you did. But as it turns out, I became Goku so early I didn't have a chance to be the guy I was born to be." he clenched his fist. "But now.... now I'm gonna make up for all those lost years." he gave Vegeta a cold smile. "And you're gonna help me do that."  
"To hell with you!" Vegeta shouted. He charged towards Kakarotto. "You won't get away with it!!"  
Kakarotto sighed, and in seconds he turned super saiyan and punched Vegeta in the stomach as hard as he could. 

Vegeta cried out, and fell to the floor. He started to cough.   
"Pathetic." Kakarotto stood over him. He stood on Vegeta, grinding his foot into him.   
"Arrr..." Vegeta grabbed Kakarotto's leg and tried to push him away. Kakarotto smirked.  
"Not doing a very good job, are you?" he pushed his foot down harder. Vegeta glared up at him, still fighting him off.  
"But y'know.... before I kill you, I should probably thank you, "your majesty." Kakarotto said with a hint of sarcasm on the last two words.  
"Thank me....?" Vegeta choked out.   
"Yeah." Kakarotto pressed down a little lighter. Still holding Vegeta there, but allowing him to live a little longer while he listened.  
"You've always called me by my real name." Kakarotto began. "And until a few days ago, it didn't really bother me. But now... it means a lot, y'know. It makes me stronger. Helps keep Goku away." he said. "Actually... if it wasn't for you constantly calling me Kakarotto, I don't think I would've had the strength to defeat Goku. But you calling me that made Goku think about Frieza's words a little more, and they had a bigger effect on him." Kakarotto smirked. "So you could say... that if it wasn't for you, Vegeta, none of this would have happened."  
"No..." Vegeta glared at him. "I won't fall for that."  
"I'm serious." Kakarotto promised. "You really did help. Just think..." he pressed down on Vegeta a little harder. Vegeta cringed at the pain.  
"If you hadn't called me Kakarotto for all those years... Goku's family might still be alive. And you wife? Well, she wouldn't have had the taste of a real man."  
"YOU BASTARD!!!" with a great surge of energy powered mostly by anger Vegeta pushed Kakarotto off him. He jumped to his feet and threw himself at Kakarotto, pinning himself to the ground.  
"Do you think I'm thick or something?!" he growled. "I'm not going to fall for that!!"

Kakarotto chuckled.  
"Oh, Vegeta.... what you mean is you don't want to believe that. But guess what?" he smirked up at him. "It's true."  
"You're lying!" Vegeta snapped.  
"Sure I am, Vegeta. I'm lying. Because I have every reason to do so."  
"Well aren't you?!?!" Vegeta demanded. Kakarotto just stared at him.  
"............ Ah, that's bullshit!!" Vegeta jumped to his feet. "A name doesn't affect you!" "Nicknames don't. But that isn't a nickname, is it?" Kakarotto replied, climbing to his feet. "All this is because of you. Well, you and Frieza."  
"Frieza's dead, you moron!! He has been for over ten years!!" Vegeta argued. "What the hell are you talking about?!"  
"I'm ready to tell you my secret now..." Kakarotto sounded weird. Kinda innocent, like a kid. He smirked, and whispered. "I see dead people." he burst out laughing.  
"Yeah, quote from a film. Really funny." Vegeta folded his arms angrily. "Is Frieza alive or not?!?!"  
"Uh, no Vegeta. That's why I said "I see dead people." Quite frankly, because he's dead! Get it? Dead people?" Kakarotto replied sarcastically.  
"How the fuck can you see him?!" Vegeta demanded. "You're not making any sense!!"  
"I just see him." Kakarotto shrugged. "He appeared in a dream, and I saw him in the day, too. I heard it voice as well. Well, Goku did. I've not heard from him since."  
"...... Have you lost your mind?!?!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
"No. Why?" Kakarotto asked innocently.  
"Are you mad?!?! You're seeing Fr - You need a psychiatrist!!"  
"No! What I NEED is for people like YOU to stop getting in my way!" Kakarotto argued.  
"What do you mean?"

"What did Frieza want apart from immortality?" Kakarotto replied.  
"To be ruler of the universe?"  
"Exactly. And what stopped him doing that? In this time line?" "... You...." Vegeta mumbled. "You can't seriously mean -"  
"That's right!" Kakarotto beamed. "I'm no threat to myself! Well, maybe Goku's a threat to me, but he's not coming back. There is no body and no THING that is stopping me from claiming this whole universe!"  
"You've completely lost it!!" Vegeta protested.  
"Will you quit saying that?!?!" Kakarotto snapped. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either you try and fight for your life and fail, or I just kill you now and we get it over with." he looked at Vegeta. "What'll it be?"  
"Fuck you." Vegeta snarled. "I won't let you kill me. Not after what you did to my wife!"  
"Fine. Have it your way." Kakarotto shrugged. "I was just tryna make it easier for you." he clenched his fist. "But whatever." he charged at Vegeta.

~~~

"Hey, Bulma, what's up?" Krillin ran over to her. "Something about Kakarotto...?"  
"No time to explain. But you have to go and find Vegeta! And when you do, kill Goku!"  
"WHAT?!?!" Krillin exclaimed. "Are you crazy?!"  
"Goku? But why? Isn't he like you best friend?" Eighteen said to Bulma.  
"He's Kakarotto!" Bulma protested. "He - just go, okay!! Please! If you don't kill Kakarotto he'll kill every one of you! He's the one that killed the others!"  
"No way!!" Krillin shook his head. "Sorry Bulma, but I don't believe that! Goku wouldn't hurt a fly!"  
"He's not Goku!!" Bulma yelled. "Just go, okay?! Before Vegeta gets himself killed!!"  
"What's happening to dad?" Trunks' somewhat sleepy voice came up behind her.  
"Trunks?!" Bulma spun around. She frowned at him. "Nothing! Just go back to bed!"  
"What about Kakarotto?" Trunks asked. "Isn't that what dad calls Goku?"  
"Listen, just what exactly is going on?" Eighteen put her hand on her hip.  
"Wait - who's looking after Marron?!?!" Krillin exclaimed.  
"She'll be fine on her own for a little while." Eighteen shrugged.  
"Eighteen!!" Krillin protested. He looked at Trunks.  
"Hey, would you mind babysitting while we sort this thing out with Goku?"  
"Kakarotto!" Bulma corrected him. "His name is KAKAROTTO!!"  
"Wait, is dad in trouble?" Trunks asked.  
"No, he's fine. Go and babysit Marron." Bulma ordered.  
"But mom -"  
"NOW!!!"  
"Okay, okay!!"

~~~

"Come on! Isn't Kakarotto supposed to be the one who loves to fight? What, are you stalling?" Vegeta challenged, throwing kicks and punches too fast for anyone to see.  
"Haven't you noticed that you haven't injured me once? I'm faster than you and I'm stronger than you. So rather than rush it, I wanna squeeze the life out of you." Kakarotto replied. He grabbed Vegeta's wrists and held him there. He smirked coldly at him.  
"Give my regards to Frieza."  
"Frieza?" Vegeta looked at him. Kakarotto threw him into the air and threw a series of ki attacks after him. Vegeta zipped about, dodging almost all of them. But they were powerful when they hit.   
"Big bang attack!" Vegeta threw it at him. Kakarotto just stood there, looking a little bored just for show. He sent it back towards Vegeta, and it hit. Kakarotto laughed when Vegeta fell to the ground. The saiyan prince squatted down, breathing heavily. Kakarotto walked towards him. As he did so, Vegeta raised his head to glare up at him.  
"Give up?" Kakarotto asked.  
"Never." Vegeta growled.  
"Hm." Kakarotto grabbed his throat, and raised him up about a foot above his own height. Vegeta squirmed and gabbed Kakarotto's arm, trying to escape. Kakarotto smirked.  
"Look at you. Where's your pride now? That also pissed me off, you know. All that crap you gave me about pride. You don't think I have any? But what happened to yours? I don't see it. Look at you. Squirming like a child." he glared at him, and placed his fist on Vegeta's stomach, getting ready to punch into him. "It's over, Vegeta. You lost. Again. Sorry." he laughed coldly. "See you in Hell!" with one great burst of energy he -  
"FUCKING HELL!!!" Kakarotto screamed as something hit the back of him, knocking him forward and forcing him to release Vegeta.

He caught his balance while Vegeta coughed and started to breath again.  
"What the FUCK was that?!" Kakarotto turned around angrily, and smirked at who he saw. "Krillin."  
"Goku!" Krillin yelled. he was accompanied by Eighteen and Bulma.  
"Bulma! Get out of here! Are you insane, woman?!" Vegeta snapped.  
"You're okay?" Bulma smiled. "I'm so relieved!" she ran over to him. "Vegeta!"  
"Get off me..." Vegeta mumbled angrily, turning red as the others watched them.   
"So, Blueberry, you sent some help for him?" Kakarotto commented.  
"DON'T call me Blueberry!!" Bulma yelled.  
"I'll call you whatever I like." Kakarotto answered back. "Blueberry. Whore. Slut. They all suit you."  
"Kakarotto!" Vegeta growled.  
"Why are you doing this, Goku?!" Krillin protested. "Come on! We're your friends!"  
"Goku's friends." Kakarotto corrected him. "You're no friend of mine, Krillin."  
"Then bring Goku back!" Krillin ordered. "Come on, Goku! You can't be gone! You've been like that your whole life!"  
"Exactly. And now it's my turn." Kakarotto said.   
"This doesn't make sense!" Eighteen exclaimed. "How can you be two people?!"  
"I'm not. I'm one." Kakarotto replied. "Goku's dead, honey, and he's not coming back. Sorry."  
"Goku!!" Krillin whined.   
"Shut up!!" Kakarotto shouted. "You're giving me a headache!!"  
"Goku!!" Krillin continued.

"Shut the fuck UP!!" Kakarotto blasted him to pieces, along with Eighteen.  
"YOU BASTARD!!" Bulma shouted. "YOUR BEST FRIEND?!?!"  
"Careful, bitch!!" Kakarotto snapped. "I am NOT in the mood for people calling Goku's friends my friends!!"  
"Just leave her alone!!" Vegeta shouted. "Come on! Where were we?!"  
"Vegeta, no!"  
"Quiet! Bulma, get away from here!" Vegeta wasn't taking his eyes off Kakarotto.  
"Vegeta -"  
"BULMA!! I don't want you around here!! Where's Trunks, anyway?!"  
"H - He's babysitting Marron..." Bulma told him.  
"Well go help him, he doesn't know a thing about kids." Vegeta ordered.  
"No! I'm not leaving you here! You would've died if Krillin hadn't -"  
"Bulma." Vegeta looked at her sternly. "Go. I'm going to fight him. And you're going to leave, because it's not safe for you to be around here."  
"..... Will you be alright?" Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded. "I'll be fine."  
"..." Bulma hugged him. "Be careful."  
"I will."  
Bulma ran off. 

"About time." Kakarotto rolled his eyes. "Doesn't she ever do what she's told the first time round?"  
"Never." Vegeta answered. "But this has nothing to do with her."  
"Oh, come on!" Kakarotto laughed. "You don't still think you stand a chance?"  
"Is your headache still here?" Vegeta asked.  
"No. It's gone." Kakarotto replied. "What's your point? What does it have to do with you anyway?"  
"Well... I noticed that it came when people called you Goku..." Vegeta told him.   
"What, you think that headache was him? Yeah, right." Kakarotto smirked. "You're just hoping. You know you have no chance really."   
"So what if I call you Goku? It wouldn't make a difference?" Vegeta started walking towards him.  
"... No." Kakarotto said. "No. Of course not!"  
"You see tense, "Goku." Vegeta smirked. "What's the matter with you?"  
"Vegeta..." Kakarotto growled. He shook his head. "Whoa..."  
"Not feeling too good, Goku?" Vegeta asked innocently.  
"Not... working..." Kakarotto rubbed his head. "Just a little tired, that's all. What time is it?"  
"I don't know, Goku. I don't have a watch." Vegeta replied.  
"E... Enough of this!" Kakarotto launched an attack at Vegeta. They started fighting. Punching and kicking faster than anything. Kakarotto glared at his opponent.  
"You're pathetic!"  
"Sorry, Goku. But hey, you wanna kill me. Right, Goku?"  
"QUIT IT!!!" Kakarotto started to slow down. He felt sort of... "dazed". He'd had this feeling before...

Vegeta smirked.  
"What's wrong, Goku?"  
"Don't..." Kakarotto stopped fighting. He fell to his knees. "I can't.... I can't think straight..." he shook his head. "Never mind..." he rose to his feet.  
"What's wrong, Goku?" Vegeta asked. "You seem so dazed, Goku."  
"My.... my head...." Kakarotto clutched his scalp. "What are you doing to me?!"  
"What's the matter, Goku?" Vegeta carried on.  
"Don't call me that!!" Kakarotto snapped. He was really stressed now. The confusion was growing stronger.   
"Call you what, Goku?"  
"Quit it!!" Kakarotto covered his ears. "Shut up!"  
"I think that name kind of suits you, Goku." Vegeta persisted.   
"Not LISTENING!!" Kakarotto cried as he shook his head and covered his ears, trying to drive the confusion away.  
"Goku?" Vegeta looked at him. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
"What's.... I can't think straight..." Kakarotto felt so light - headed. 

The feeling in his body started to go. No! He wouldn't let it!  
"ARRGH!" he screamed. He started banging his head against the ground as hard as he could. "Get out of my MIND!!"  
"Goku?" Vegeta looked at him. Geez. What a sight!  
"SHUT UP!!!" Kakarotto shouted. He glared up at Vegeta. "Quiet!"  
"What's wrong, Goku? You don't look so good. You should take it easy, Goku." Vegeta insisted.  
"I...." Losing control of his own body, Kakarotto fell to the ground. He lay on his back, staring up at Vegeta. At least, he tried to. His eyes wouldn't focus. "You..."  
"Goku?" Vegeta's echoing voice made him feel even weaker.  
"What's happening to me...? Who...?" Kakarotto seemed so dazed. Confused.  
"What's your name?" Vegeta asked.  
"I... don't know...." Kakarotto replied.  
"Goku, right?"  
"I.... I think.... no!" Kakarotto tried to fight again. He struggled to raise himself to kneel down. He grabbed his hair. "Why can't I think straight?! I... I'm so..." he fell down again. "... Help me..."  
"What's your name, Goku?" Vegeta asked.  
"My name...." Kakarotto couldn't fight it anymore. "My name..." he said. "It's Goku."


	10. I Don't Deserve a Second Chance

"What... happened...?" Goku rubbed his head. "At least that confusion's gone away... but..." "You really are Goku, right?" Vegeta asked. Goku nodded.  
"Yeah. It's me."  
"Good." Vegeta smiled. Then instantly, his smile turned to a glare. "BASTARD!!" he punched Goku so hard the saiyan fell to the floor.  
"V - Vegeta?!" Goku coughed. Vegeta growled.   
"You baka, Kakarotto!!" he snapped. Goku shook his head.  
"Whoa. Hey, don't call me that for a few weeks, okay? Just until I calm down a little."  
"Fine." Vegeta mumbled. "Goku, what's wrong with you?! How could you even let that moron take over you in the first place?! Are you really that weak?!"  
"Sorry, Vegeta..." Goku replied guiltily. "I just couldn't fight him."  
"It's not ME you should apologize to!" Vegeta shouted. "It's my wife!!"  
"Bulma?" Goku looked at him.   
"Yes! That's right! Bulma! She's the only one left after your stupidity let Kakarotto loose and got everyone killed!!"  
"SAY WHAT?!" Goku jumped to his feet. He looked at Vegeta desperately. "Everyone?! Like who?! Krillin?!"  
"Krillin and Eighteen." Vegeta told him. "As well as your entire family including V -"  
"Chichi?!" Goku's eyes widened. "Gohan?! Goten?! Videl?! Are they all gone?!"  
"That's right." Vegeta nodded. He glared accusingly at him. "By YOUR hand!"

"..... This... can't be happening..." Goku lowered his head. He knelt down. "I can't believe this.... my best friend? The guy I've known almost all my life? And my own family? I just killed them?" he looked at Vegeta. "And what did I do to Bulma?"  
"Raped her twice. You raped your son's wife, too."  
"No!!" Goku jumped to his feet again. "Tell me that isn't true! I wouldn't do that!!"  
"Kakarotto would."  
"I...." Goku turned his back to Vegeta, to ashamed to even look at him. "..... I'm sorry..."  
"Sorry?!"  
"I know. I know that doesn't help at all." Goku shook his head. "But you know I would never do that. I can't! .... But I don't expect you to forgive me..."  
"Don't expect your family to, either." Vegeta replied. ".... But it wasn't "Goku" who did that..."  
"Don't." Goku said. "Don't try to excuse what I've done. I know I've betrayed my family, my friends and everything I believe in." he looked over his shoulder at Vegeta. "They'll all be wished back, right?"  
"I suppose, unless you don't want to wish back everyone that Kakarotto killed." Vegeta answered. In other words, yes.  
"Wish them back, and tell them that I can't even express how sorry I am." Goku instructed, turning his head back round. "Bulma, too. I'd never want to hurt her."  
"Why can't you tell them yourself? You're the one who killed them." Vegeta shrugged.  
"Vegeta...." Goku sighed. "I can't tell them. I just can't. They'll never forgive me. And if they do, that's even worse! Chichi'll never want to go near me ever again. My sons won't want to speak to me. Krillin and Eighteen will be the same."  
"But that's just one of the reasons, right?" Vegeta looked at him. "What are you doing to do?"  
"Heh. You know me too well. Well... Goku, at least." Goku cracked a small smile that faded away. ".... Thanks. For everything. I guess you'll be the hero now..." he flew off.  
"Where are you going?!" Vegeta called after him.  
"You'll find out someday. Just don't let me come back. We'll meet again, I promise!" Goku replied. But if the world was at all fair, maybe they wouldn't meet again...

~~~

Goku stood on the edge of a cliff, staring out at the sea. Yes. He had to. What if Kakarotto came back? Besides, by just letting Kakarotto out and doing those things had brought to shame to everything Goku lived for. But it wasn't just that. It was... oh, Goku didn't even know himself. It was a combination of different things, but most of all he was going to do this to make sure those people didn't have to go through all that again.   
"I'm... sorry..." he said. "Chichi... Bulma... Gohan... Goten... Videl... Krillin... Eighteen..." he looked at the sea, and smiled. "But don't worry, I'll fix things. He'll never bother you again." his smile faded. "Never..."  
Goku took some steps back, and with a great burst of energy he ran as fast as he could. He jumped off the cliff edge and dived down into the sea. He pummeled to the bottom. And stayed there. 

~~~

King Yemma sighed.  
"Goku..."  
"I know." Goku hung his head. "I've done some really bad things, and I take full responsibility for them. It's only fair."  
"Yes, you have been acting differently lately. But compared to how you've been during almost all of your life you can still -"  
"No." Goku shook his head. He raised his head and looked at Yemma. "Thanks, but I don't deserve a second chance. I got my chance to change when I was a kid, and during the past week or so I've blown it. I'm no better than Frieza. If you send me to Heaven, you'll have to send him, too."  
"You mean...?" Yemma looked at him. Goku nodded.  
"I appreciate you offering to send me there, but I don't think I deserve it. Even if they forgive me, they'll still have to live on knowing that their own father, husband, friend, whatever, killed them. And I know Bulma will never forget what I did to her. She's gonna be scared for life and even if she isn't she won't forget how I betrayed her. I don't know about them, but I can't forgive myself."  
"Goku, are you sure?" Yemma asked.   
"Positive."  
"Well.... okay... if that's what you really want..."  
"It is." Goku smiled.   
"Alright. You're going to Hell."  
"Thanks."

~~~~~

_ God don't you know I live with a ton of regret?   
'Cause I used to move you in a way that you've never known   
But then I accused you in a way that you've never know   
But you hurt me in a way that I've never known... _

Break me, shake me, hate me, take me over   
When the madness stops then you will be alone   
So won't you break me, shake me, hate me, take me over   
When the madness stops then you will be alone 

Listen, baby You'll be, you'll be alone   
Break me, shake me, hate me, take me, make me   
Fake me, break me, shake me, hate me, take me   
Break me

- Savage Garden  
Break Me


	11. Epilogue

Goku looked around. It was like something he'd only seen in his nightmares. the constant sound of screams, cries of pain. Angry shouts, people crying out and swearing revenge on those that sent them here. The flames that gave off so much heat they would burn even the strongest man to death in seconds.  
"This is what it's like...?" Goku mumbled to himself.  
"This is what it's like." Frieza's voice came from behind him. Goku turned around and looked at him.  
"Do you follow me around or something?"  
"No. My job's done." Frieza replied with a smirk. "I got you here."  
"I got myself here." Goku corrected him.  
"Like you would've given in to Kakarotto on your own." Frieza said.  
"Whatever, it doesn't matter now." Goku shrugged. "Hey... is it like this all the time? The screams? The heat?"  
"Technically, yes. But after the first week or so you get so used to the heat and the screams you just don't feel or hear them anymore unless you actually try to listen."  
"You don't feel anything?" Goku asked. "I thought the idea of this place was to torture sinners."  
"Of course. You get burned randomly. And you get random spikes or daggers through you. You look fine, it's just the pain that you need to learn to deal with."  
"You make living here sound like a sport." Goku commented.  
"Well, it's something you need to learn how to do, certainly." Frieza replied. Suddenly, he flew off. 

Goku watched him leave, wondering what the sudden rush was. Then, he felt it. He was surrounded by flames. No. He was in the flames. And they burned his so badly. The pain was unbelievable. When they'd gone, he looked down at himself. No. No burns. But the pain...  
"This really is Hell..." he said.  
"Son!" a voice he'd forgotten the sound of called to him. Goku turned his head to see who he assumed was Bardock flying towards him. Bardock smiled.  
"So the lizard kept his word after all." he said. He put his hand of Goku's shoulder.   
"Welcome home, son. You're on of us now."  
"Yeah... one of you..." Goku mumbled. He knelt down, putting his arm on his knee. He rested his head on it. And cried.


End file.
